


Losers, Together

by chimeradragon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Venom (Movie 2018) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Thoughts on our fav black goo and it's host.





	Losers, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Now with better editing! I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. But I found Grammarly so it's getting better!

The silence was nearly unbearable. The way his thoughts kept swirling through his mind as he tried to piece his life back together.

Shaking fingers combed through dirty blonde hair as blue eyes scanned every dark patch and crevice in the room. Looking for something he knew in his heart he wouldn't find.

"Ven...om," Eddie's voice was weak and broken. The scratchiness spoke of very little water and lots of crying. Possibly even screaming. With a dose of seawater and coughing that up. But no sign of Venom. No hint or tremble. No whisper that spoke of an annoying but caring sentient being that needed him to survive.

And that he hadn't realized that he needed to survive.

He'd been ... decent. Not good, not entirely bad. He'd been just barely surviving if he'd been honest with himself. Ever since Anne had kicked him out. He'd begged and pleaded with her to take him back. To forgive him in some way. To let them move past the whole thing. But he knew in his heart that he didn't deserve to be truly forgiven for what he'd done. It had been a huge betrayal on his part. One he'd felt bad about as soon as he realized how sensitive the information he'd used had been. From the look in Drake's eyes that spoke of holy retribution. After all, the lunatic thought he was doing 'God's Work' .... or that he was a God. Eddie shook his head and made his eyes move back to his hands.

Hands that had reached out for Venom during that last fight with Riot. That had held one tendril of Venom before the fire had consumed the symbiote. He clenched his hand again, willing the feeling of that warm, smooth slick to wash over him. Promise to make everything better. That they could have tater tots and human heads.

But the silence grew deeper as the sounds of the city faded away for a few moments.

What had once been blissful silence seemed to have become an overwhelming sound of damnation. That he had caused this. That he should have done something more to keep Venom with him. To find a way to help the symbiote save the Earth without the need for sacrificing himself.

Eddie had been fused with Venom for long enough they'd started sharing memories and flashes of insight. One of those flashes had come when he'd been asked about sound. A flash of the pain from the MRI. And ... fire. Something Eddie felt he might have an aversion to as well. Venom had seen other symbiotes burned before. In various ways, and he'd felt the flames himself once. Riot had pulled him from a fire and had earned Venom's loyalty. He'd never questioned the other symbiote before, but that was rapidly changing after they'd landed on Earth.

Eddie shivered as a memory crossed over from the brief time they'd merged with Riot and felt some of his mind. The mild bleed over from Drake's god complex was nothing to the self-affirmed superiority that Riot had felt. He'd been confident. And the last vestiges of loyalty Venom felt had faded as the memory of how Venom ended up in the fire Riot had saved him from became apparent.

Riot had thrown Venom's host into the fire to see how the other symbiote would react. He'd fled his host without another thought and Riot had finished pulling Venom from the flames and found him a new host. One to use up and move on from. Riot had taught them all that hosts should be used until they no longer served their purpose for keeping the symbiotes alive.

That had struck a chord with Venom. There was something inherently wrong with that. A dull, non-sentient host, was expendable. But one that could think? That might be able to find a way for them the slake their unending hunger? Their need to propagate their species? That seemed ... stupid for lack of a better term. It was one of the reasons that Riot had forced Venom into a new way of thinking. Holding on to a Host because the match was good wasn't a good idea in Riot's mind. Keep the Host alive long enough to get that you wanted from it. That was the better option.

Eddie shivered harder as the sounds of the city rushed back in and a cool breeze blew in from the window. San Fran was never really cold. Not the way New York had been. But on occasion, Eddie could feel a chill. This one seemed to be from the winter air outside, and memories. Like someone walking over his grave while someone else poured ice water over him.

The blonde stood and moved to the window and pushed it the rest of the way closed. He felt exhaustion pulling at his limbs as that small amount of movement seemed to drain all energy and life from him. He sighed as he flopped onto his bed with one arm flung over his eyes to block out the overhead light. He lay like that for several seconds before a nagging feeling made him aware of just how thirsty and hungry he was. He couldn't remember the last time he's eaten anything... he was sure he'd had something to drink recently...

Eddie looked around as he pulled his arm from his eyes and noted there was no water or beer nearby... so no fluid and no calories. Not a good combination. He stood with what felt like a herculean effort and stumbled over to the sink. He fished out a clean looking glass and rinsed it briefly before filling it with water and downing it in one go before filling again and downing another half. He panted as he caught his breath and felt the water sloshing around inside his empty stomach. He winced as the feeling reminded him of Venom sloshing around his insides.

"Food, Eddie, ya gotta eat somethin'," Eddie mutter to himself to distract from the silence and from the feeling n his gut. He knew the sensation would pass and when the water started hydrating his system he'd start feeling a little more like himself.

The freezer was pathetic. He hadn't been shopping in a while and all he had was tater tots and fish sticks... maybe a bag of veggies but it was hard to tell because of the layer of frost on it. He frowned at the bag of 'veggies' but ultimately decided oh cooking up the tots, even if they did make him feel a pang of loneliness, remembering the way Venom had craved the starchy food. Eddie looked through the fridge and realized all he had to drink was one ancient beer he had no memory of buying, three packets of ketchup, and a bagged pickle.

"What the hell have I been eating?" Eddie murmured as he scratched his head and snagged a ketchup packet. He carefully tore open the end and waited for the timer to ding for his tots. As he waited he let his mind wander again. It was like he couldn't help himself. His masochistic side seemed to love to bring up memories of Venom at every turn.

**Eddie...**

Eddie's head snapped up so fast he was sure he was going to give himself whiplash. The sound of a few joints in is neck popping warned him that the next time he might not be so lucky as to clearing some jammed up joints. The rest of his body was on high alert, certain that he'd heard his name. Said by a familiar voice. His blue eyes were wide as he tried to search for any sign of movement.

Silence and stillness greeted him as he cast his desperate eyes over the apartment again, but nothing looked back at him. There were no other sounds. Just the silence of a living space where nothing truly lived. Eddie merely existed there until he had to go outside for things like food and to prove to Anne he wasn't completely broken. Even though that was exactly how he felt on the inside. His body might have been healed by Venom's list act and sacrifice. Eddie's mind was not so easily healed. He felt a prickling sensation behind his eyes as his palette tingles and his knees felt weak. He moved himself to sit on one of the remaining bar stools he'd salvaged from the wreckage that his apartment had been after Trace and his men had attacked Eddie and Venom. When they'd first worked together to survive. Well, Venom had done most of the work. Eddie had still been in shock that there was a voice in his head and black good that seemed to ripple out from his body to defend him in ways he had never thought to imagine. He huffed out a broken sound that was supposed to be a laugh but sounded more like a sob. Even to Eddie's ears. He whipped his face viciously, keeping the tears from falling by making sure he wiped them away as they started to form.

*ding*

Eddie practically jumped up from his stool as the timer for his food went off. He frowned at himself as he pulled the perfect looking tots out of the toaster oven. They were browned perfectly, but he'd forgotten to add meat to the meal. He let the frown melt from his face as the familiar smell hit him and carefully scooped the tots onto a plate and squeezed out every drop from the ketchup packet. He filled his glass of water and sat back down, making sure to give the tots a moment to cool before he started in on them. He closed his eyes and pictured Venom enjoying the snack with him. He was going to get fat if this was going to be his comfort food, but he'd just work it into his diet... maybe. If he felt like it.

 **That's good, what is it?** the weak nearly pitiful voice that was both completely alien but wholly familiar asked. Barely more than a mental whisper, but enough to send Eddie falling off the stool. He landed with a hard thump, not able to catch himself, but there was some muscle memory that made him roll into the fall and lessen the impact.

Eddie shivered and shook, more than that time he'd gotten locked in a freezer at a fast food joint because he was investigating their practices. He'd gotten out just fine, seemed that the manager that had locked him in though he knew about the mob connections. Eddie had been branded a hero. And an idiot for that one.

 **You are ... an idiot. Mine. Loser.** the mental voice was just as weak and sounded exhausted just from the small amount of communication. But it was ...

"Venom!" Eddie cried, there were tears of joy, pain, relief, and frustration. "You're alive!"

 **Hmm...** the voice of Venom was something he would never be able to mistake for anything else.

The next noise that Eddie made was nearly scary, and kind of broken. Something between a sob and a laugh.

 **Ed...die?** Venom sounded worried and a soft, almost-not-there sensation moved up his chest. It felt thin and delicate.

Eddie tried to say something but was only able to shake his head.

 **You are ... injured?** Venom asked again, weak tone confused as he searched his host's body for the damage it seemed like he was suffering. There were hints of confusion and worry that bled over the bond.

"Nah, I'm okay Ven," Eddie managed as he realized Venom must still be recovering from their fight with Riot and the explosion that Eddie had been certain had cost the symbiote his life. "You just relax." He put a hand to his chest, the place he could feel Venom moving around the most.

The movement slowed as a questioning feeling came through to Eddie, now that he knew what he was looking for.

"I'm just really glad you're back," Eddie continued as he slowly picked himself up off the floor. He laughed a little as he shook his head and dusted himself off. "I ... I missed you."

 **Me?** Venom asked the head-tilt was obvious in the symbiote's mental tone. He'd stopped swirling around Eddie's body looking for damage and had seemed to settle.

"Yeah..." Eddie admitted slowly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It was kinda nice havin' you here. Not the eating people's heads bit! But ... I dunno..."

 **Losers ... together?** Venom asked, his mental voice sounded weak, more from exhaustion than anything else at the moment.

"Yeah, but I think we can change that," Eddie replied, mouth open to say more when a chime came from his phone. He pulled it out with a frown of confusion that quickly dawned into realization. "Oh crap, Anne! You gotta behave for me. She doesn't need to know you're back. Yet. I want you to be all healed up and we'll tell her later. Okay? She's been kind of worried about me..."

 **Okay. Finish our tots. And what's that red stuff on top?** Venom replied smoothly. It seemed he was doing better now that Eddie had acknowledged him and accepted him.

"Ketchup," Eddie said with a laugh as he sat back down at the counter. "Now, we're gonna eat and get dressed. I'm not gonna see Anne looking like something the cat dragged in."

**More like threw up.**

"Thanks, Ven," Eddie huffed, trying to sound upset but still nearly ecstatic that he had his symbiote back.

**Yes, yours. And you're MINE. Together, we are one. We are VENOM.**

Eddie bobbed his head as he ate, content for the first time since he and Anne had split. It wasn't going to be an easy road, but he knew they'd find a way to make it work. They'd managed to defeat Drake and Riot together. They'd find a way to live together. They'd just have to work on whom Venom was allowed to eat. But that would have to be a discussion for another time.

END


End file.
